Pointing pens is well known in the art, such as e.g. disclosed in JPH0764710A relating to the problem providing the data input unit which needed neither mechanical and physical contact of a mouse component, nor the plane for moving a mouse component, and was excellent also in the resistance to environment. This is solved by having a vibration gyroscope arranged as a detection means for the present invention to detect a moving direction and move speed, The movement control means which performs the movement controls of the X-axis and a Y-axis by three operation switches, The signal transformation output means converted and outputted to the pulse signal which shows the moving direction to each and move speed of the X-axis and a Y-axis from the above-mentioned vibration gyroscope signal and the three above-mentioned switch signals. The data input unit providing with the movable mouse component which has accommodated the above-mentioned vibration gyroscope, the movement control means, and the signal transformation output means is obtained.
In another document, US2013/0332064, an attitude detecting device is disclosed comprising an inertial measurement unit (IMU) having at least one accelerometer and one gyroscope, and wherein the initial values from 3-axis accelerometers and 3-axis gyros are three-dimensional and transferred under the assumption that the device is at rest on the earth. In the document it is suggested using a quaternion representation to avoid the singularities in the Euler angle parameterization when pitch approaches ±90°.
The problem of the prior art is in applications such as battery powered devices e.g. to recover from sleep mode and immediately to outputs correct orientations, such that frequent switching between sleep mode and activate mode becomes practical and thus more energy can be saved, where the prior art solutions have to wait until the output becomes stable each time upon power on, interrupts or reset.
For pointing devices using tilt compensation when the device is rotated around the axis which aligned to the pointing direction, the tilt compensation only works under limited boundaries, the prior art is significantly more complex in designing the equations in order to work correctly, meaning the calculation should be carefully designed based on different tilt conditions, to work correctly.
In pointing devices, it is common to use tilt compensation. When the device is rotated around the axis aligned to the pointing direction, the tilt compensation however only works under limited boundaries, i.e. if the rotation is beyond the limit, it will not work correctly anymore. One example of a device using tilt compensation is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,884,877, which represents a classic strategy to do compensation when the sensor frame is tilted. It uses various sinus and cosines which are time consuming processes on an embedded device and further firstly requires a calculation of the tilt angle. In addition, if the tilting of the x is considered too, then the calculation will be even more complex, and it needs to be checked that the sinus and cosines works well in every quadrant and if the transition from one quadrant to another is smooth. The “quadrant” can be defined such as the quadrant a particular axes of the tilted sensor frame resides in the non-tilted sensor frame.